pathofexilefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Flemenjo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting POE Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey man This is Malice from the forums, I'm assuming you're Zidjian? I don't imagine there's a whole lot that can be added just yet, anyways I will probably be editing this wiki from time to time. There will probably be an explosion of information when the beta is released. Dracaena 02:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Category pages Hi Flamenjo. I just thought I'd mention that category pages are really only meant to help organize the wiki, and help contributors find certain pages. Generally, they shouldn't contain any content at all. So I am a little confused as to why you are moving a lot of content from existing pages into the category pages. Dracaena 07:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok, sorry still new to it go ahead and undelete them. I was trying to make it so the user doesn't have to fish through a bunch of pages when they get to the category. I think it seems that way because they so little content. Still we should prolly put something like a greeting there so theres something on the page. Still trying to figure out the wikia orginaztion. Oh and i am trying to get the Wikia forums to works, but having no luck do you know anything about that?Flemenjo 07:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha don't be sorry. A couple of points: ::Categories and stuff :::We can make the menu point to an actual content page instead of the categories, (for instance skills). We then make that page a member of the skills category, so if the person wants to see all pages realated to skills they can click on that category at the bottom of the page. I'll do this now and you tell me what you think about it. ::Forums :::Just had a look at these, it looks like you almost had it, you just missed step three from . Forum pages are just like normal wiki pages, except they have categories and links to the forums added automatically by using a template. I made a couple of subforums and posted a topic in one of them. ::Dracaena 21:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am currently a wiki moderator for the wikia bloodbrothersgame.wikia.com and am interested in being a part of this wikia. I noticed a lot of work that needs to be done, but while I am a new playe rI wish to learn as aI go along. It would be great not just for me, but for other players to be able to see this wikia thriving. I hope you will continue to be a part of this wikia. Hello, since this wikia seems to be abandoned I was wondering if I could take over. I am currently a wiki moderator on bloodbrothersgame.wikia.com and look forward to making this wikia a thriving community of players.